xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Lao
Lao Huang (Japanese: , Rao; English dub: ) is one of the eight main playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is the leader of the Pathfinder Team Belisarda (English dub: ) of the private military organization BLADE. Lao has been Doug's comrade-in-arms since their days in the United States Army. He has a mutual deep relationship with Lin, who shares a similar past. He is said to be 6'2" tall. Appearance Lao is a male human with a somewhat slim but muscular figure. He has shoulder-length long black hair that he wears loose, a light beard, and grey eyes. He is of average height Personality Lao's combat ability and sense of judgment are said to be well-noticed by Elma. Despite his cold appearance and speech, he has a sensitive side, and is very passionate and keen, as evidenced by his relationship with Lin. He cares for his squad but keeps himself distant often due to grief and resentment about the losses occurred when humanity left Earth, which also make him dismissive of interpersonal relationships between humans whilst in their Mimeosomes. Gameplay Location When not in the party, Lao can be found on Division Drive in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles, where he can be recruited by the party. Recruitment thumb|Lao using Afterburner During Chapter 4, Lao is found at Green Threshold in Primordia where he can be recruited. Due to story progression, Lao cannot be recruited after accepting Chapter 9. After completing Chapter 12, his whereabouts are unknown. Upon completing Doug's 5th heart-to-heart, all of Lao's equipment that was still on him is returned to the character. In battle Lao's Class is Partisan Eagle. When he is first recruited, he is level 15 and rank 3. He wields a Javelin and a Sniper Rifle. His two Signature Arts are Balance Breaker (Javelin) and Afterburner (Sniper Rifle). He has three skill slots. His class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Lao and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Doug * Elma * Lin * Mondo * Saiden * Shingo * Vandham * Wang Story Before Earth was destroyed, Lao lived with his wife and daughter. Lao joined Project Exodus in order to save his family but ended up being the only one on the White Whale. The rest of his family burned up with the Earth, making him have an intense hatred for the rich and powerful who got aboard without having any useful skills. Lao is first seen at the Green Threshold directing a Skell in Data Probe installation during Chapter 4, when Elma, Lin, Tatsu, and Cross arrive. They announce that they are going to be retrieving a piece of the Lifehold in Noctilum, and request his help. Lao later accompanies the party on their quest to retrieve an alien Skell detected in Noctilum. They are able to contact BLADE, who deploy aircraft to tow the Skell to New Los Angeles. Immediately afterwards, Lao and the party are attacked by hostile beasts. While initially successful at defeating several of these monsters, the party begins to become overwhelmed, but are saved by a vicious flying creature. Later, during the Ganglion invasion of New Los Angeles, Lao is chosen to guard the alien Skell from the Ganglion. However, he convinces his team to abandon the Skell, as guarding it would do no good if the Ganglion successfully occupy the city. However, the Ganglion ultimately retrieve the Skell, causing the invasion force to suddenly retreat. Lao is later revealed to be a Ganglion spy. He announces his identity in front of multiple prominent BLADE members before stealing the Prog Ares and heads to the Ganglion Weapons Hangar in Cauldros. He also takes the data terminal needed to find the Lifehold Core. This prompts the party to confront him at the Ganglion base. He reveals that his bitterness towards BLADE and New Los Angeles developed from when he discovered that his family had not been among the elite chosen to board the White Whale. After he is defeated, he acknowledges his mistakes, hands Lin the data terminal needed to find the Core, and asks the party to leave him and head back to New Los Angeles. Later, when BLADE travels to the Core, they are confronted by Luxaar using the Vita, who manages to destroy part of the structure after defeat, activating internal defensive measures. However, Lao suddenly appears and stabs Luxaar in the back, revealing his defection back to the humans. The two then sink into the pool of protoplasmic fluids. This causes Lao to fuse with Luxaar, transforming them into a Chimera. The Chimera then emerges and immediately begins to attack the Lifehold Core. Despite Lin's initial objections, the party battles and defeats the Chimera, causing it to dissolve. After the credits, a following scene reveals Lao being approached by an unidentified character. His eyes open and the text "This story never truly ends..." appears on the screen. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Let's get up close and personal!" * "Gimme some cover fire!" * "Hey, I need some heals here!" * "Bam! Keeping shooting!" * "Who cares how big they are? Concentrate your fire!" * "I'm all prepped. Get us buffed up!" * "This damn weather. Somebody fix this!" * "Oh, uh, thanks. Give yourself a boost while you're at it." * "Let's wake them up with some gunfire!" * "I can't get a break here!" * "If I could just get...one more shot in..." * "Gotcha! Now topple 'em!" * "Got 'em! Lady down some cover fire!" * "I'll use Overdrive! You break out an aura!" * "Easy breezy. Help me out with a buff!" * "Bull's-eye! Keep shooting!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Hey hey, look who it is." * "And...what's up with this onion-thing? You using it for rations or something?" * "Oh, give me a break, Elma. The rest of my crew can handle the paperwork." * "I see... So they gave you a spot on the White Whale to say thanks—thanks to your parents for all their hard work." * "Looks like somebody else wants a hot meal." * "Well, I think I could've taken it..." * "There's no excuse. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't order my men to leave their posts." * "Look at us, the chosen few. All those people we left on Earth... They never had a chance. But us? We can be reborn. We get as many damn chances as we want." * "Doug...? Is this...the Lifehold?" * "Of course I do—it means an end to this giant lie. I've been waiting a long time for this." * "You should've let me die that day, Elma. You knew the truth—that I was a Ganglion spy." * "Yeah...I lost it all. Good-bye." * "Wrong. We're already dead, Lin. Our flesh and blood burned away with the Earth." * "No, not insignificant. Not to humans. But really, how could you understand, Elma? Sorry, but I won't let those bastards purge what made us human. I'll kill us all first." * "Go ahead, Elma. Go ahead and shoot—if you're so sure of yourself. Just don't hit the terminal. So what's it gonna be? The chest? Or the head?! You've got a 50/50 chance. The fate of all humanity hanging in the balance... Gotta love those odds! So...what are you waiting for?" * "Not allowed to die... Of course I'm not... Even if I killed myself, I'd just wake up in a new mim anyway... Charmaine, Chenshi... I'm so sorry, girls. Seems like Papa can't come to be with you just yet... Dammit... I'm sorry... You watch over each other...until I get there..." * "Who the hell are you callin' hideous?" * "Principles? You deal with a traitor, you really shouldn't be surprised...when you get stabbed in the BACK!" * "Oh, I remember all right. My family'd still be here if you hadn't brought your damned war to our doorstep! Because of you, there's only 20 million of us left... That leaves 9.98 billion reasons for me to want you dead. You who took my wife and daughter away from me...Luxaar!" * "I... thought Exodus was a lie. One we all accepted because the truth was too painful... that humanity was meant to die off along with our home... along with earth. But something happened here on Mira, I realized I was wrong. These Mimeosomes, they aren't just ghosts or shadows... they're people... seeds of new life that are struggling to take root... I finally see that now..." * "DON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS. COME AND DESTROY ME!" * "CHARMAINE, CHENSHI, WHERE ARE YOU?!" * "I UNDERSTAND NOW. SO THAT'S WHO HE IS... LUXAAR!" * "You did the right thing... All is as it should be... We've achieved our goal. Humanity...has a future... Soon, any threat from the Ganglion will be gone... Once we have our bodies... Once we are...whole...again..." Trivia * Lao is one of only two characters (the other being Gwin) whose two signature Arts must both be learned by Cross before the main story can be finished. This is likely because of the events after Chapter 9 that render Lao unrecruitable, which would otherwise permanently lock the player from completing the two affinity missions in question. * Lao shares the same text for a few Soul Voices with Lin. * During Chapters 9 through 12, Lao is shown wearing his default equipment, even if they were no longer equipped by him. * Lao and Celica have dialogue in the game's code, even though Lao becomes permanently unavailable before Celica becomes a playable character. * Lao somewhat resembles Dunban, and shares a similar character motive of the loss of family that drives him to revenge. Gallery Artwork Lao.png|Lao's model Lao img chara10-02.png|Official art 115.jpg|Official Art Illustrations of Lao and Doug fourth time in the main g img rareengine01.jpg|Official Art Lao Face Concept.jpg|Concept Art Lao Concept.jpg|Concept Art Screenshots Lao in Xenoblade Chronicles X E3 2014 Trailer.jpg|Lao in the E3 2014 Trailer Lao img chara10-01.jpg Lao in combat.JPG|Lao in combat Lao 01.png|Lao with the party Lao 02.png|Lao talking to Tatsu Lao Huang bio.JPG|Lao's infobox Lao infobox.JPG|Lao's infobox from the Affinity Chart (XCX) Lao in Skell Ares.JPG|Lao piloting a Skell Lao's slumping sadness.JPG Lao Chimera.png|Lao, mutated into a Chimera Lao Chimera Telethia-0.JPG Lao mutant.JPG Lao Enemy Box.jpg|The Enemy Index featuring Lao fr:Lao Category:XCX Male Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Lao Category:XCX Antagonists Category:Ganglion Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Primordia NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate